


I'd like some desperate measures please

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quentin was no god.





	I'd like some desperate measures please

**Author's Note:**

> just a few words.  
title from Desperate Measures by Mariana's Trench.

Quentin was no god. He had no control over Evan's fate nor his power, nor the seed of evil that had secretly sunk its roots deep into the boy's mind. He swore he would be damned before he let Evan slip from his fingers or turn rotten and sour at his core.

A young telepath made a decision one night that destiny was for suckers and weak-minded people, and that he himself would be the one to sever the thread that bound Evan to his pseudo-father. A protector, he'd call himself, slipping blocks into his friend's mind here and there. A defier of a predetermined identity.

Such is the foolish optimism of a young man in love.


End file.
